


T-shirt First Or Jeans?

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: "I don't care as long as they come off." A glimpse into the play time of one very sexy special agent Tony DiNozzo.Prequel to Chinese Whispers.





	T-shirt First Or Jeans?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote/posted this elsewhere years ago but as it provides some background to a recently posted fic I decided to post here too.

"Which first t-shirt or jeans?" He smiles at her a little nervously.  
"I don't care as long as they come off within..."she looks at her watch "say five minutes."  
"Oh." He winks at her. "So ya want me to take it slow do ya?"  
She leans in and ruffles his hair. "Fast or slow it doesn't matter to me. I want you to be comfortable with this. That's what's important."  
"Thanks."  
"Having your shoes and socks off is a start." She smiles encouragingly. "Would it help if I shut my eyes? Or took them off for you? I'm sure you've nothing to be embarrassed about. I bet your body is in good shape. I know you jog and work out."  
"My body is in great shape." He pulls off the t-shirt and tosses it across the room knowing that her tease was a dare but still unable to resist it. Unable to resist her, whatever she asks. He turns around slowly in the centre of the room and she lets out an appreciative wolf whistle. He bows.  
"Why thank you little lady."  
"I know you're nervous but there's no need."  
"Nervous? Who me?"  
She simply smiles at him knowing him too well to believe the lie. She walks to the far end of the room and looks out the window pretending to be interested in the view. He sits on the low slung couch and with more reluctance than he'd anticipated having at this moment peels off his jeans and tosses them on top of the t-shirt.  
"There. Done."  
She still doesn't turn and glances at her watch again. "I suggest you get comfortable. Just lie back and enjoy this. Are you wearing what I suggested? This really is a briefs not boxers situation."  
"Why don't you turn around and see?"  
She does and can see he has complied with her suggestion as their heads both turn at the sound of laughter and people entering the building.

"There's just one more thing."  
"What?"  
"Well I thought...that is I told them..."  
"Abs?"  
"That you'd be comfortable with total nudity. It really helps if they can see the entire body and..."  
He grins at her. "You're not staying are you?"  
"No."  
"And you won't tell anyone about this especially Ziva?"  
"Of course not Tony."  
"Well I did lose the bet so it's okay. It'll be fun. Now scram."  
"Thanks so much. Bye."

She dashes from the room before he can change his mind. As the group of women enter and begin setting up their various easels and other bits of equipment he has just one thought, that Gibbs would never find himself the model for a life drawing class. He smiles and stretches out making a mental note never to make a bet with Abby again.

A Short Time Later.

"So Sally how do you know Abby?" Tony asks the teacher as the others go about their work in silence.  
"She took my how to turn photos into art class several years ago. Have you seen her photos?"  
"Yeah. She's got some up at work."  
"I run into her from time to time through the bowling league too. She's one of a kind."  
"That she is."  
"You're doing great Tony. Are you getting stiff?"  
"Stiff?" He replies to the question with a cheeky grin and tries not to move.  
She smiles back at him. "Abby said you're a clown. I meant your whole body not any particular part of it."  
"Oh. Maybe a little."  
Sally looks around the room. "Then now's the prefect time to take a break." She claps her hands. "Brushes down. It's coffee time ladies. Model there's a robe over there you can wear." She points to robe slung over a nearby chair. "Of course you're welcome to join us for a drink."  
He pulls on his briefs and the robe and pulls the belt tight around his waist before looking hesitantly at the group of departing women. Sally crosses to him and puts her arm through his and begins to lead him from the room.  
"Don't worry. That robe covers everything and people will be more interested in getting to the cookies before they run out than looking at you." They're walking as she talks.  
"People?"  
"You've met my girls and there's also another drawing class on tonight. Mine got too popular so we had to put on another one." They enter a large room with the accoutrements for making drinks on a table at one end and several tables where people are sitting and chatting at the other. "Get something and come and meet people." She unhooks her arm from his and goes over to one of the tables.

After fixing a drink he carefully navigates through the crowd and sits at the same table as Sally. He smiles at the man seated opposite him who is dressed in a robe identical to the one he's wearing.  
"Modelling tonight?"  
"Yes." Is the barked response to his question.  
"Lost a bet?"  
"Poker."  
Tony smiles. "Ah boss. When will you learn? You really shouldn't play poker with Abby."  
"Ya think DiNozzo?" They both chuckle and take long swigs of coffee each knowing that this will never be spoken of again.


End file.
